<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy birthday by evak1isak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677499">happy birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak'>evak1isak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isak, Even and Jonas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, Vibrators, Whipped Cream, lol, water sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isak, Even and Jonas celebrate Even's birthday.</p><p>*This is part of a series, although it can be read as a one-shot, like its previous parts*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen/Jonas Noah Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isak, Even and Jonas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Even!!! </p><p> </p><p>I had this in mind for a few weeks now but I only wrote it yesterday lol. </p><p>I can't get these three out of my head so I had to write about them doing something different for Even's birthday. Who knows, maybe I'll keep updating this series if I have new ideas.</p><p>Also: the link included in the fic leads to another fic I wrote a whiiiile ago about the first time Even rims Isak, but it's not crucial to the story, just in case you're interested!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should organise something for Even’s birthday,” Isak said after taking a gulp from his cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas, who was writing his essay on his laptop on the other side of the table, took his reading glasses off before rubbing his nose. “Should we tell Mikael and the rest?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smirked, “Maybe, but I meant… The three of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas, who was looking at the screen, looked up again. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just… as a surprise, you know? I haven’t told him. And I thought we could be a bit kinkier.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas smiled, “I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you up to it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’s not like it is the first time we fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smiled, “True. I’ll let you know every detail.”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>It was his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>And he had to go to work.</p><p> </p><p>Isak had spent the night with him, but when his hand travelled down to cup Isak’s butt, the other boy removed it. Isak said that it wasn’t yet the 12<sup>th</sup> of February, so no birthday sex.</p><p> </p><p>And usually he’d get a gift from Isak while they had breakfast, but this year it only included a peck on the cheek while Even prepared coffee, and a whispered and sleepy <em>Happy birthday, baby</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like he wants his birthday to be a huge celebration, but he was certainly expecting a bit more from his <em>boyfriend</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So he got to work, tried to focus on what he was doing and not on Isak’s lack of enthusiasm. His shift would be over soon, he’d get home and Isak would hopefully be waiting for a nice romantic dinner and some birthday sex, just like he had promised.</p><p> </p><p>When he got to his apartment, he was disappointed to see the lights of the living room off. Maybe Isak would come later?</p><p> </p><p>He just sighed and went to his bedroom. He’d text him later. When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him made his knees weak.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Even couldn’t help but notice the contrast between the milky skin and the dark, hairy skin, just like every time they had invited Jonas to their bed.</p><p> </p><p>His two boys, in all fours and already naked with his asses towards him. <em>And</em> they were making out with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Nice.</p><p> </p><p>Isak looked at him over his shoulder, an evil smile on his face. “Happy birthday,” he said, wriggling his ass slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Even let a growl before he hastened to remove his T-shirt. The two boys incorporated, both kneeling on the bed, observing how Even ended up in his black underwear, after almost falling to the floor when he removed his jeans. He noticed how Isak’s hand moved to Jonas’ hip unconsciously, both too focused on the creamy skin that Even was revealing.  </p><p> </p><p>He then jumped on the bed and cupped Isak’s jaw. Jonas left them some space. Even kissed him, “I thought you had forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I?” Isak said. He then moved Even and pushed until the older boy was lying on the bed. “Let us take control,” he said with a smirk, a very naked Jonas looking at him behind Isak.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas leaned over, his hand looking for something underneath the bed. By the sound the object made when he dragged it around, it was clearly a box. He handed Isak a rope, and Even understood what they were about to do.</p><p> </p><p>His cock twitched inside his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Isak took his arms and stretched them, positioning Even like a cross. He then hurried to tie his hands to the bed, checking that his knot let the blood flow. And Even felt Jonas open his legs apart, tying him from the ankles to the bed as well. He let out a ragged sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you supposed to take my underwear off now?” Even said.</p><p> </p><p>Isak leaned over for a chaste kiss and then went to the box. He showed Even a pair of scissors, and then proceeded to cut his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll buy you a new one,” Isak said. Even felt the blood rush to his dick; somehow having such a dangerous object next to his crotch made him hornier than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonas?” Isak asked, and their friend hummed form the end of the mattress “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys knelt on each side of Evens’ hips and began to make out, their hard-ons touching each other. Even then noticed that they were bigger than usual, and the he spotted the two plastic circles. <em>Cockrings</em>, he thought. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Even didn’t enjoy seeing them making out, but he felt a little bit unattended, and it was <em>his</em> birthday. He let out a soft moan, as if trying to get their attention, but his boys kept kissing and ignoring him, Isak’s hand now playing with Jonas veiny dick, a soft smile of pleasure in the brunette’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He arched his back due to the need to touch himself. He needed them to do <em>anything</em> to him or he’d go mad. The rush of blood to his sex had left his brain empty, and his dizziness could already be seen in his half-lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys stopped playing their cruel game, “Wanna share some cock,” Isak proposed, and without much ado they were both lying on their chests, each to one side of Even’s legs, and began to suck Even off.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>”, Even groaned. He tried to move his hands, needed to run his fingers through their manes of hair, but the ropes prevented him from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>The blond and the brunette heads moved around, both tongues swirling up and down his cock. Sometimes they’d fight to see who had the right to deep throat Even, and Jonas or Isak would watch the other do so.</p><p> </p><p>Even still remembered Isak’s first blowjobs, back when they were still teenagers and Isak kept stopping every few seconds. But Even didn’t care, just the fact that Isak was the one blowing him off made him feel in paradise.</p><p> </p><p>“I want some cock. <em>Please</em>.” His plea wasn’t ignored by Jonas, who was watching how his friend sucked Even off, the sound Isak was making with his mouth filling the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“No hurry, Even,” Jonas said. “First we should eat the cake, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak stopped sucking and smiled at his friend, a trail of saliva still linking his mouth to his boyfriend’s sex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, the bastards have everything prepared.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And they had only begun.</p><p> </p><p>So Jonas went back to the box next to their bed and took a whipped cream bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Even, who had been following every movement of Jonas’ body, groaned and let his head fall on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas, moved over, his dick moving with every movement he made, and then placed some whipped cream from his hips all over to his nipples. The substance was cold at the touch, and Even buckled his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them began to lick the whipped cream off his body, their tongues travelling across his ribs strategically. Sometimes one of them would stop to lick what was already cleaned off, the skin still sweet. And then their tongues arrived at his perky nipples, covered in the white substance.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, please, please! I need to touch you,” Even begged, but he was ignored, his two boys licking around his aureoles once there was no cream left, or biting and pulling from his buds. Even tried to move his legs, which were trembling without much success.</p><p> </p><p>He was at their mercy, and he knew that they would try to drive him mad.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas then straddled him, his two thick thighs in each side of his chest. He felt Isak’s hand untying one of the knots. “If you want me to stop, just raise your arm, okay?” Jonas explained while he held his cock and applied some whipped cream there.</p><p> </p><p>He then handed Isak the bottle over his shoulder, and Even would love to see what Isak was about to do, but Jonas broad torso prevented him from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas pressed the tip of his dick against Even’s plump limps, and the older boy immediately opened his mouth, feeling the cock entering inside, the sweet flavour of the whipped cream exploding on his tongue. Some of the white substance ended up smeared over his lips as Jonas created a regular rhythm by undulating his hips.</p><p> </p><p>He then felt Isak’s finger around his dick, and then that cold feeling again when the whipped cream was applied to his dick, followed by Isak’s velvety mouth engulfing him. Even moaned with Jonas’ dick inside his mouth, which caused the tanned boy on top of him to grunt. “Such a good boy,” Jonas commented. He then held tight from Even’s strands of hair. “Ready?” He asked, and without much expectation he began to face-fuck him.</p><p> </p><p>The movements were almost brutal, making the bed creak, and Even just moaned while the cock hit the back of his throat, feeling Isak’s tongue around his own dick at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>It was glorious.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes never left Jonas’, who maintained the fast pace. The sweet flavour still lingered on his shaft, and it mixed with the sweaty smell of his black pubic hair. Delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Some tears formed in his eyes, and soon Jonas’ face was just a blurry image. He buckled his hips once again, Isak’s tongue doing unimaginable things to him, but his boyfriend pressed him down from his hipbones.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas finally stopped, slowing down, but he kept his dick inside his friend’s boyfriend’s mouth, gasping hard. “Such an amazing mouth, Even,” he complimented him, and for some reason Even felt a warming feeling in his tummy.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not done with you,” he added, and in that moment Isak stopped as well, lying next to his boyfriend. Even tilted his head to observe Isak, all reddened and sweaty and with the confidence he once had lacked, at the beginning of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” His boyfriend asked, and then took the chance to kiss him. Even just nodded, and then Jonas tied his wrist to the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want more cake?” Isak asked. “Or, at least, not to be the cake?” He laughed, and his boyfriend, clueless, nodded. “Wanna eat me out?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit, baby</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon the two little demons were moving around. He could feel Isak’s hands on his lower torso as he sank, his hole over Even’s mouth. Just as Even’s tongue was about to touch it, Isak moved his butt upwards again. “Don’t tease,” he complained, and soon he had his face buried between Isak’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Isak arched his back and let his head fall backwards when he felt the tongue against his puckered hole. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903040">Ever since Even had rimmed him for the first time</a>, it had been a new experience every time they did it. Even knew what he did with his tongue, knew when to avoid the centre, when to try and push against the entrance, and when he had to add more saliva. He was an expert at eating ass, and Isak was lucky to have him. He had made him come just from eating him out more than once (once after Magnus mentioned making a girl come just from oral sex).</p><p> </p><p>He felt Jonas moving his legs around, as much as the ties let him. Although he couldn’t see it, Jonas was lying between his legs, and took a pillow to place underneath his hips. He didn’t really know what was happening, too focused on the moans his boyfriend was spilling, but then he felt two fingers touch his rosy hole, which pulsated at touch.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Isak began to play with his own dick, jacking himself off. His eyes were closed, mouth open and blabbering, and sometimes he’d shiver. Even then felt Jonas’ tongue against his asshole, and he moaned against Isak’s, the overwhelming feeling taking over his body. His thighs were clearly trembling, and his dick twitched every now and then, unattended.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna ride you,” Isak suddenly said, and got off Even’s chest. Jonas handed him a bottle of lube, which he had already opened, and kept rimming Even while the other blond boy pushed some fingers inside of him, groaning as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Sooner than Even expected, Isak was sinking on his dick, his hands on his chest as he stopped to accommodate himself around the girth of the dick that was entering him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you finger yourself a bit more, baby?” Even asked, letting a gasp when Jonas added a finger inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Isak leaned over, until he was lying on top of Even, the dick still inside of him. He cupped his boyfriend’s face and moved a rebel strand of hair away. “I want you to stretch me open,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Without much hesitation, Isak began to move his hips, feeling the big dick inside of him move. He let out a moan and began to play with his nipples. “So fucking good,” he whispered. “Always so fucking good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas, meanwhile, had added another finger inside of him, both digits accompanied by his tongue. Jonas was fluttering the fingers of his other hand across the tender skin of one of his thighs, now tensed while Even fucked his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Even loved the fact that they were in control, that he was merciless and that they knew what would make him feel good, that they were deciding each step. Isak, who knew him better, was increasing the speed of his movements, just like Even liked: begin slow, go faster. The bed creaked underneath them, the sound mixing with Isak’s moans, whose chest had reddened. Isak all flustered while they had sex was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>He then felt Jonas’ fingers touch his prostate, which, added to Isak expertly impaling himself on his dick, created the perfect mixture.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s ready,” Jonas said. Even was expecting to feel the pressure of Jonas dick against his hole, although it’d be difficult to get fucked while Isak rides him.</p><p> </p><p>But instead he heard a buzzing sound.</p><p> </p><p><em>A vibrator</em>, he realized.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he felt Jonas pushing inside of him with the sex toy, his wall getting used to it. It wasn’t the first time he had used one, considering that he owned one himself. Isak was still undulating his hips around his cock, making Even’s eyes to roll inside his skull.</p><p> </p><p>Once the dildo was inside of him, Jonas switched it on. Isak had stopped moving to make it easier for his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that this vibrator has different speed levels?” Jonas casually commented. And then, the vibration was stronger, the sex toy hitting his prostate. And Isak decided that that was the perfect moment to bounce on his boyfriend’s dick again.</p><p> </p><p>Even knew that he was moaning and grunting, but he didn’t know what was he saying. He heard some of his broken moans saying <em>Jonas </em>or <em>Isak</em>, but everything else just came out as pure blabber.</p><p> </p><p>He was brought back from his delirium by Jonas, who was now next to him and running his fingers across his messy and sweaty mane of hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” He asked, to which Even just nodded. In that moment, Isak stopped moving, but kept the dick buried inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Isak, gasping, let his body fall until he had his face in the crook of Even’s neck, the sound of the vibrator now filling the room. Isak then went for a kiss, and then pulled from Jonas’ shoulder. Kissing two people at the same time was difficult, but not impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Even buckled his hips due to the vibrator’s movements, and that caused his dick to touch Isak’s prostate, who moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Even broke the kiss, “Aren’t you two gonna top me?”</p><p> </p><p>“In due time,” Isak said, “Don’t be so inpatient!”</p><p> </p><p>He then took the dick buried inside of him out and, as much as he wanted to stay just like that, he went to Even’s calves and massaged them a bit, to avoid them getting sore. Meanwhile, Even and Jonas made out, and Isak’s dich twitched at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>He then switched off the vibrator and pulled out, his boyfriend’s hole gaping around nothing, waiting to be filled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s doing the honours?” Even asked, Jonas caressing his chest and his legs intertwined with Even’s left one. Both of them stared at Isak, who stretched a bit by the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve not decided yet. Water?” He asked, taking a bottle that had been by the bed. He took a gulp, both his best friend and boyfriend observing how his naked body moved at it, how his abs flexed a bit, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys shook their heads, so Isak came back to the bed, kneeling. “Come here, Jonas,” he ordered, and Jonas, who was too comfy on Even’s side, knelt in front of Isak, Even’s body between them. He scratched his pubic hair before feeling his dick with his hand, and, for some reason Even found that to be one of the hottest things he had seen in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Rock, paper, scissors?” Isak said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You two must be fucking kidding,” Even said, and laughed, the smile lingering on his face.</p><p> </p><p>And Jonas accepted. The two friends placed their fists behind their backs, “Rock, paper, scissors, 1… 2… 3…” Jonas said.</p><p> </p><p>He had shown a rock, Isak scissors.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucker,” Isak muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You always show scissors!” Jonas replied, already in motion to position himself between Even’s long legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You do, Isak,” Even confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me gag you,” Isak snapped, to which his boyfriend laughed. Isak gave him a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and going to the end of the bed. “We’re gonna untie you,” he said. Meanwhile, Jonas was applying some lube to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for long,” Jonas added with a devil smirk. <em>Oh, these boys are driving me mad</em>, Even thought.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas held him from his thighs and pushed them until Even’s knees were against the older boys’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What a beautiful view,” the brunet said once Even’s hole was exposed. It didn’t take long for Isak to come with more ropes, and Even let out a soft <em>Shit</em> when he realized what the two boys had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Isak tied his creamy thighs, the rope circling both of his legs and then another rope tying them together. Two extra ropes coming from the rope between his thighs were tied to the ropes that held his arms in place.</p><p> </p><p>Without much hesitation, Jonas entered him, which proved easy thanks to the lube and the vibrator.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the boy bottomed out, panting hard. He threw his head backwards, breathing in. “So fucking good, always so fucking good.”</p><p> </p><p>Even couldn’t move his eyes away from Jonas’ beautiful torso. His chest, covered with nice body hair and a dense trail of dark hair that went from his bellybutton to his pubic hair. Pools of sweat had formed in the small wells created by his collarbones and his whole tan body was flushed and reddened.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he pulled out, only to begin a brutal pace.</p><p> </p><p>Even whined, biting his swollen lips. Isak was sitting next to them, observing, his hand playing with his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Jonas groaned when the walls around him tightened. He had found the perfect position and kept hitting Even’s already abused spot.</p><p> </p><p>Isak then incorporated and placed his knees on each side of Even’s torso, this time looking at Jonas, who was too concentrated on what he was doing. With one finger on his chin, Isak redirected his eyes until he was looking at him, and the two boys melted in a passionate kiss, Jonas still moving his hips in a frenetic rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Even was quite bothered by the fact that he couldn’t see the hot kiss properly, but with Jonas hitting his prostate every time it’s not like he would’ve been able to focus on it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck him harder, Jonas,” Isak said against his lips. “He’s always hungry for dick.” Their friend obliged, and Even grunted when the pace increased. Jonas had his eyes closed and his teeth gritted.</p><p> </p><p>Even was sure that he wouldn’t last.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Jonas’ thrusts got a bit more erratic, his biceps shivered and his abs were more tense. He pulled out and took the cockring off, immediately pushing in.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Even to feel the seed flowing inside of him, both moaning each other’s name. Isak had stopped touching himself, otherwise he’d come before it was his turn to fuck his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Once Jonas was all spent, he pulled out and laid next to Even, his abs and legs still trembling. “Check the ropes, Isak.” He was still coming back from the bliss he had just experienced.</p><p> </p><p>Isak did so, making sure that the blood was flowing. Even gave him a nod, both to reassure him and to make him hurry the fuck up.</p><p> </p><p>This time it slid even easier than before. He was surprised that he was lasting so much without coming. Isak bottomed out and began to fuck him, with the security of someone who knew what they were doing, someone who knew Even’s body perfectly: what he liked and what he didn’t liked. And it filled Even with joy to think that he had reached that level of intimacy with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas had his head against his neck, pressing soft kisses there. Isak decided to go slow, opposite to his friend, which made Even feel him more intensely.</p><p> </p><p>Isak gave him a toothed smile when he hit the prostate, and his boyfriend yelped. “Baby, so good…” Even managed to say. Jonas, meanwhile, had one of his nipples in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure: the way Isak stretched him open, how he hit his prostate, the slight pressure on his hips due to the fingers that Isak had pressed there, Jonas’ kisses on his temple, the nice pull of the rope around his wrists, reminding him that he was at their mercy…</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he was about to come: untouched. Now that he thought about it, his boys had only given him blowjobs, but didn’t jack him off.</p><p> </p><p>And his cock was completely red, expecting some release that didn’t come. He opened his eyes and looked at Isak, who seemed to have read his mind, because he began to piston into him, letting out a growl as he did so, his dick hitting his sweet spot every time.</p><p> </p><p>Even felt the orgasm running down his spine and spreading all over his body, reaching every limb.</p><p> </p><p>And then he felt the drops of cum hitting his lower torso, in the exact same moment that Isak filled him with his own, grunting as he tried to push further in. Once he had come, Isak pulled out, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>He then went for Even’s ass. He didn’t want any drop of the mixture of his and Jonas’ sperm to go to waste, so he used his tongue to clean his boyfriend’s hole. He then leaned over and kissed Jonas, who was still next to Even, and then proceeded to kiss his boyfriend, sharing the body liquid that still lingered in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna untie you, okay?” He whispered to a very sleepy Even. Jonas was already moving around.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” Jonas said after unknotting one of the wrists. “I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak laid next to his lover, Even running is now free hand up and down his spine. He felt how his thighs were freed. “Move them a bit,” Jonas instructed. And Even obliged. Everything was okay.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette boy then came back to the top of the bed and removed the remaining rope around his other wrists, in order to proceed to get on the bed on the side next to Even that was still free.</p><p> </p><p>Just like Isak had done, he placed his head on Even’s chest, which went up and down, breathing in in peace. Even, with his arms on their backs, kissed their heads. “My pretty boys. That was fucking great. I’ll never forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas pointed with his chin to the closet in front of their bed. “We filmed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Even then noticed that the door of his closet was ajar, and a small reflection gave the position of the camera lenses away.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, thanks. New wanking material,” he said, and the three boys laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So I guess that was my birthday celebration?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak looked up and smiled. “<em>Our </em>birthday surprise. Everyone else is waiting you at Yousef’s and Sana’s in two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Even smiled back at him, feeling a bit teary. Not only because he had the chance to grow old along Isak, but also because he had a great group of loving friends and relatives that cared for him and made him feel loved.</p><p> </p><p>And there was no better gift than love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>